Bus
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Airport Bus |related = Coach Dashound School Bus |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial textures) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = BUS CITY_BUS |modelname = bus |handlingname = BUS |textlabelname = BUS |roadspawn = Yes (GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA V and GTA Online) (GTA IV, EFLC, GTA Chinatown Wars) No (GTA LCS) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 (HD Universe) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = s_m_m_gentransport (LSM Driver) |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bus is a large public transport vehicle that is featured in the 2D Universe, 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design The Bus is, as the name indicates, depicted as a large, squared vehicle with enough room for multiple passengers, and is normally associated with public transport for each city it appears. Despite the Grand Theft Auto games being set in large, bustling urban environments with a major public transport infrastructure, the Bus is one of the series' rarest vehicles. The Bus rarely spawns on the street and is usually very difficult to find by other means, too. This issue was fixed in Grand Theft Auto V. All buses only allow one person to board and alight at a time. 2D Universe In Grand Theft Auto 1, the Bus is based on a 1979-1989 International Harvester S-Series, and has no special features. There are three versions; in Liberty City it is a school bus; in San Andreas, it appears to be a church bus, and in Vice City it appears to be either a high school bus or a bus for some kind of sports team; the latter two are not spawned in traffic. In Grand Theft Auto 2, the Bus resembles an "old look"-style transit bus (quite similar to the GM Scenicruiser) and can be found picking up/dropping off passengers at various bus stops within each of the three districts. The Bus only drives on the outer lane of the 'main' roads. Even if the player steals the Bus, passengers will still enter/exit if the player stops at a bus stop. There are 2 missions about transporting passengers. 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories the Bus retains the "school bus" design featured in GTA 1 (and in the early development of GTA III), and comes in several colors. The design is very generic and takes styling from a wide range of decades. The hood's shape resembles an ; its slanted side windows may be inspired by the old or ; the rear is rounded similar to most '40s and '50s bus designs. It is possible transport passengers with a bus in Vice City, but that is done with the Coach. In the 3D Universe, Buses come with inward-gliding doors on either side, an unusual layout for a commercial transport vehicle. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas the bus takes on a different appearance, resembling an ordinary city bus, resembling the Coach. Like the Coach, it can carry the driver and seven passengers. It strongly resembles an MC-8. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Brute Bus resembles a New Flyer D901, with an evenly angled windscreen from a New Flyer D40 HF. Its slanted side windows resemble those of the old (GM TDH-5303), , or the , although they are more modern in style. It is also similar to the . This model is now a modern-looking bus with a squared appearance, and it is much smaller than the SA version (and of course, more modern than the school bus-like vehicle). Apart of the front outward-gliding door, another one is featured as the "exit" door. Strangely, despite the vehicle is modelled with 13 seats, the Bus only allows 4 people (in addition to the driver) to travel in the vehicle. The bus does not feature a rear number plate. Additionally, the bus features front, side, and rear mounted daytime running lights. The buses, which fall under the management of Liberty City Transport Authority (LTA), are further stamped with "The Fox" labels, in line with the LTA's association of the Liberty City's tramway with another animal ("The Pigeon"). The destination boards on all buses read "B84 Liberty City" (though the rear board is blank). The Bus remains a rare sight in the city. Despite the presence of several bus stops around the city, the Bus is only seen parked in Star Junction. The Bus will sometimes appear during GTA IV's mission chase sequences as part of set pieces, acting as an obstacle to increase the difficulty of the mission (see, for example, Brucie's mission Search and Delete). There is always one or more buses parked at the helitour bus stop. Another place to find a Bus is the Broker Bus Terminal between Schottler and Downtown. It is located under Algonquin Bridge. It is the first exit from Algonquin and an immediate left at the exit. However, the player may spot buses inside the Francis International Airport, usually being driven along with Taxis and other airport vehicles (Ferocis, Perennials, Airtugs and Ripleys). The bus' color scheme appears to reflect the New York City Transit Authority's 1960's era buses, appearing in a dark green and silver colour scheme as oppose to current day white and blue.https://untappedcities.com/2013/10/04/nyc-transit-museum-2013-vintage-bus-festival/ ''Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Bus does bear some similarities in details with the GTA IV ''version, albeit with a red and white livery. ''Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V, the Brute Bus resembles two buses: the 40-LFW and the CompoBus. The back is based on a GMC RTS and the front is loosely similar to the or a . The vehicle retains most of its characteristics from GTA IV, but with a longer body and wheelbase and a more modern look. Also, it is modelled with 16 pairs of seats, as well as the driver's one, but can only carry 16 players. The buses fall under the management of Los Santos Transit. As stated above, it can be commonly seen driving around various parts of Los Santos. The Bus in GTA V comes with 4 different colors: *Red and White resembling Los Angeles Metro's . *Orange and White resembling Los Angeles Metro's . *Blue and white resembling Los Angeles Metro's . *A rare teal and white model resembling common LA buses. Every bus in the game has its destination board set to "DOWNTOWN". In the enhanced version of the game, the Bus gains a new, high-detailed interior. It also sees the addition of side marker lights along the roofline, not present in the original version, but did appear on the Airport Bus. Current Design Gallery Second Generation (GTA V)= |-| First Generation (GTA IV)= Version History Gallery Performance 2D Universe 3D Universe The Bus' handling is slow and cumbersome, as one would expect, and the vehicle, although fairly tough, cannot readily knock other vehicles aside in the manner of the Fire Truck, Barracks OL, or the Flatbed. The Bus in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is an exception because the bus's handling is better than similar vehicles of its size, most probably due to its lighter weight. It is also more vulnerable to bullet damage than most vehicles of its size. Like the Coach, it can carry up to a maximum of 7 passengers in GTA San Andreas. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' For Grand Theft Auto IV, handling is below average, with the Bus easily under-steering around corners. Top speed is however somewhat excellent thanks in part to its 5000cc, twin-cam 4 cylinder engine, according to the badging and the engine model (respectively), but is let down by poor acceleration which is one of the worst in the game. The Bus has a soft suspension tune making the bus somewhat comfortable, especially at low speeds. The Bus is let down again by its poor brakes which tend to lock up easily, and when they do, stopping distance is increased, giving the Bus a poor stopping power. These disadvantages makes it a horrible choice when attempting to take corners while braking, as it will also lead to lose control. Due to its rear-engined configuration, the Bus can survive seemingly endless head-on crashes with cars, trucks, and buildings alike. This makes it the perfect vehicle for ramming cars out of one's path. Like previous renditions of the Bus, however, it is particularly vulnerable to gunfire, especially at the rear section, where the engine is located. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game mode) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Performance of the Bus in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is no different, with the Bus capable of only low top speeds, average acceleration, very wide turning radius' and poor brakes, making the Bus impractical for demanding uses. One will get busted very easily if on a Bus, due to its slow acceleration. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning in Grand Theft Auto V, the bus shares its durability and power as it was in GTA IV. However, the Bus now accelerates much better than the original. Its top speed is pretty average, being able to cope with a mildly low top speed and still crash into cars holding the same speed. Braking is average, but can still be faulty, causing crashes into the rear of vehicles after performing high speeds due to its large size. Overall, the bus is a good pick for durability, but not so good for a getaway vehicle, nor is it good for defence of the player, due its large window, exposing the player to major gunfire. The player can also stand on top of a moving Bus without the risk of falling off.File data: vehicles.meta: FLAG_PEDS_CAN_STAND_ON_TOP The vehicle is powered by a twin-cam 4 cylinder engine with a modelled turbocharger. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game mode) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery 2D Universe Bus-GTA1-LibertyCity.png|''Grand Theft Auto 1; Liberty City. Bus-GTA1-SanAndreas.png|''Grand Theft Auto 1; San Andreas. Bus-GTA1-ViceCity.png|''Grand Theft Auto 1''; Vice City. Bus-GTA2-Larabie.png|Ray Larabie's early design of Grand Theft Auto 2's Bus. Bus-GTA2-ingame.jpg|''GTA 2''; in-game with lights on and doors opened. 3D Universe AlphaBus-GTAIII-front.jpg|An earlier iteration of the Bus in GTA III prior to the game's release. HD Universe Buscw.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, iOS version. Bus-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Bus' on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Buscenter-back.jpg|A Bus inside the Dashound Bus Center. BusStop-GTAIV-Time.png|A Bus on a bus stop sign in Grand Theft Auto IV. Note its white and blue color scheme. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III Import/Export - The Bus is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *It can be found in all of the three cities. The Liberty City and the San Andreas versions of the Bus do not appear in any missions, though the latter one serves as a Kill Frenzy vehicle – there are two of it in each chapter in San Andreas. The Vice City version of the Bus is featured in mission Rasta Blasta - Phone 11, it is transporting a Babylon agent to a safehouse, who has killed Brother Aerol; the player has to hijack the Bus, and take it to the docks, where members of the Rastas gang will destroy it, killing the agent. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Downtown District. *Industrial District. *Residential District. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Chinatown, Portland Island. *Aspatria, Staunton Island. *The Bus also appears during the Firefighter side mission in GTA III on Portland Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked around in Viceport near a sea plane hangar. *Can sometimes be seen driving around in Viceport. *Can rarely be seen driving near the airport. *Rarely seen driving near the military base. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Ocean Docks, Los Santos. *Can be seen driving around in early morning (around 5 am to 8 am) at Los Santos International Airport. *Very rarely seen around the Easter Bay International Airport. (around 5:30 am to 6:30 am) *Very rarely seen on the highway leading to Pilson Intersection east of Verdant Meadows. *Rarely seen around Garver Bridge in the morning. *Sometimes appears under the tunnel at Los Santos International Airport on Tuesday at 12.00 am. *Near the eastern most beach in Los Santos. *Rarely seen on the Julius Thruway. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The bus does not appear under any normal circumstances, and, as a result, can only be spawned using third party cheat devices. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *At the Broker Bus Depot in Downtown Broker, under the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway. *Several parked in Star Junction, Algonquin, Liberty City. *Along the Bus Lane adjacent to the Higgins Helitours in Fishmarket South, Algonquin. Also, one is parked along Privateer Road, and many can be seen parked along Flatfish Place. *Occasionally appears being driven inside the Francis International Airport. Be warned, as entering the airport will attain a 4-star wanted level. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Only found at the aforementioned Broker Bus Depot, Downtown Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Common sight in Los Santos. *Rarely seen on the Great Ocean Highway, and an even rarer sight in Sandy Shores. *Can be found parked at the Dashound Bus Center in Textile City. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Same locations as above. *Can be purchased in Warstock Cache & Carry, for $500,000. Trivia General *The Bus plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. ** EFLC: Self-Actualization FM. ** CW: ***Nintendo DS and iOS versions: Truth & Soul. ***PSP only: Turntables on the Hudson. ***Android version only: Anvil. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' * In the PS1 version of Grand Theft Auto 2, the bus is not spawnable, but it is possible to be found in the game files. There is a cheat called "FARE", but that one is unworkable. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * In GTA San Andreas, the Coach cockpit window is tinted (so the player cannot see inside) but the cockpit window on the Bus is transparent, so the player can see Carl driving the Bus. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, one may notice the 'disabled person' logos on the front of the bus. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * A label on the rear of the Bus comically reads that "this bus uses no technology", parodying labels on New York City buses that read "this bus uses clean-air technology". * There is actually a "Bus Driver" character model in the GTA IV game files.'Busdriver'pc\models\cdimages\componentpeds.img\m_m_busdriver.wdd This suggests that buses were going to be used as a way of transportation around the city, but this feature was later cut from the final game for unknown reasons. If the player fails Bleed Out by destroying Roman's cab, the failure cutscene will show Niko and Roman getting off the bus at the stop across the street from Roman's cab depot, therefore, the buses are usable in some measure. * In GTA IV, as with several other vehicles capable of laying sideways, if one flips the Bus onto its left hand side and begins to reverse whilst turning slightly to the left the Bus will begin to rotate at very high speeds. If one points the left stick towards the bottom and still to the left the Bus will rotate in the opposite direction. Most vehicles that can stay on its side can do this too. * It is not possible to bail out of a moving Bus as the driver in GTA IV, as hitting the exit vehicle button will apply the brakes first. * In GTA IV, if more than one person enters the Bus as a passenger, strangely one of the back doors will open. This also happens when crashing and, rarely, one can see both doors missing. **Also, once a passenger enters the bus and takes a seat, the NPC will use the closing door animation at the same time the front doors will close as it was a basic car door. This is probably an oversight. * Unlike other Buses in previous GTA games, in GTA IV, it can enter Pay 'n' Spray. The bus can be resprayed only at the Pay 'n' Spray in Leftwood and on Tulsa St in Hove Beach (other Pay 'n' Spray garages are too small for the Bus). * In the mission Bleed Out, if the player destroys Roman's cab, after the cutscene which shows Roman entering the depot, the player may find a Bus with four passengers stopped at the junction near the entrance to Broker Navy Yard. * In GTA IV, there is a sign on the back of the Bus that says that safety is the LTA's number one concern and to call 555-783-9828 to tell them how their drivers are doing. But if the player dials and calls the number, they will only get a no answer tone. *Inside the Bus, there is always a mismatched seat, with the first passenger seat in the right side in a black color, unlike the rest, which have a light brown color. *A bus appears on LTA's bus stop signs on the display times. The bus on this sign appears in a white and blue colour scheme as oppose to its final green colour scheme, reflecting the current real-life MTA New York City bus colour scheme. . Note its white and blue color scheme.]] ''Grand Theft Auto V * The bus is one of the few vehicles in which the player can equip the Sawn-Off Shotgun. * There is a spawn glitch involving the bus. If the player hijacks a bus, and then exits it and rotates his camera so the bus is momentarily out of his line of sight, if the player looks at the bus again, a conductor will suddenly appear in the driver seat and begin driving the bus away. This glitch may only work if the player walks a few meters away from the bus, in addition to looking away from it. This also can be done on the Dashound and the Airport Bus. * During the mission Al Di Napoli, a unique gray color scheme version of the bus may sometimes appear when chasing Al Di Napoli into the parking lot. * When AI-controlled, buses are limited to travel within the city during normal gameplay. An exception of this is in the mission Paleto Score Setup, where Lester gets a bus to meet Trevor and Michael. This, however, may not limit the paths it takes, so it is possible to see a Bus heading to the main highways leading to Blaine County. * Buses are seen rarely stopping at bus stops at Rockford Hills and Pillbox Hill, and passengers are seen getting off the bus. * Once a bus is hijacked, passengers will not attempt to exit the bus, preferring to cower in their seats (other than buses parked at the Dashound depot, there will usually be two or three passengers on the bus). This does not apply to the drivers, who will usually try to retake the bus if the player doesn't drive away quickly enough. * Strangely, on Warstock Cache and Carry in GTA Online, the image of the Bus is mirrored, with the doors on the left side instead of the right side. This is fixed in the enhanced version. *Strangely, despite claimed to be AWD in the handling files, it is almost impossible to make all 4 wheels spin, due to the low power and revs; only the rear wheels will spin. *In the enhanced version, although the dash warning lights still function, the dashboard texture is mapped incorrectly, resulting in the lights being cut off the top edge of the instrument panel. See Also Other similar buses in the Grand Theft Auto series: *Coach *Dashound *Tour Bus - GTA London equivalent. *Double Decker *Karma Bus *Prison Bus *School Bus *Airport Bus - Airport variant in Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation }}de:Bus es:Bus fr:Bus pl:Autobus pt:Bus ru:Bus sv:Bus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Buses Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Service Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles